Brief aus der Vergangenheit
by Manya
Summary: Dear Harry Ein Brief Lily Potters an ihren 17Jährigen Sohn


_Dear Harry,_

_hier sitze ich nun, an dem alten Mahagonischreibtisch, den wir von James' Vater geerbt haben, und höre dich im Hintergrund schreien. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie dein Vater nun mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck vor deiner Wiege steht und Händeringend versucht, dich irgendwie abzulenken. Wahrscheinlich versucht er mal wieder, dir komische Grimassen zu schneiden, um dich so zum Lachen zu bekommen. _

_Dabei gibt es nur Eines, was dich wirklich zur Ruhe bringt. Wenn James sich in einen Hirsch verwandelt. Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, wieso das so ist. Wieso dich nur die Animagusform deines Vaters zur Ruhe bringt. Doch wenn ich deine kleinen, grünen Augen vor Freude leuchten sehe und das erfreute Grinsen auf James' tierischen Zügen, dann bin ich froh, dass es so ist. Ich weiß jetzt noch, wie eifersüchtig James gewesen ist, als dein erstes Wort nicht 'Papa' sondern 'Mama' gewesen ist. Stundenlang hat er daraufhin vor deiner Wiege gesessen und immer wieder versucht, dir das Wort 'Papa' beizubringen. _

_Nun, ich bin immernoch froh, dass dein zweites Wort wirklich 'Papa' war und nicht 'Quidditch', so oft, wie dir Sirius und James davon vorgeschwärmt haben. Es fällt wirklich nur Männern ein, einem Säugling stundenlang über Quidditchspiele zu berichten. Du kannst im übrigen froh sein, nicht nach James' Lieblingsquidditchspieler Dummy Dragon benannt worden zu sein. Dummy Potter. Du hättest es sehr, sehr schwer in der Schule gehabt, mein Junge. Unser Kompromis war schließlich sein Lieblingsquidditchtrainer Harry Gabriel Sinduso. _

_Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte ich sowieso vorgehabt, dich Harry zu nennen. Ich habe mich ganze 3 Stunden hinter Quidditchzeitschriften vergraben, um einen Quidditchspieler zu finden, den dein Vater mochte und der Harry hieß! Was man nicht alles für seine Liebe tut, mein Schatz. Aber glaube mir, noch schwerer war es, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass der Name 'Harry' seine Idee war. Sirius war mir dabei eine große Hilfe. Selbst er schien einzusehen, dass 'Dummy' ein sehr schlechter Name für sein Patenkind wäre. Also hat er ein zweistündiges Gespräch mit James über den Quidditchtrainer Harry Gabriel geführt, in dessen Verlauf James plötzlich auf die famose Idee kam, dich 'Harry' zu nennen. Ein wahrhafter Geistesblitz deines Vaters. Ich hoffe, dein Vater wird diesen Brief niemals zu Lesen bekommen._

_Doch der Grund, warum ich dir nun schreibe, ist nicht so erfreulich, wie diese Geschichten. Du müsstest jetzt 17 Jahre alt sein, wenn der Zeitzauber klappt, den ich auf diesen Brief aussprechen werde. Schon irgendwie merkwürdig, wenn man dem eigenen Sohn in die Zukunft schreibt. Vor allem, weil ich mir nur schwer vorstellen kann, wie du in Zukunft aussehen wirst. Genau wie dein Vater? Das selbe, unverschämte Grinsen, die selben, vor Schalk funkelnden Augen, die bei dir jedoch grün sind, so wie meine, und die gleichen, unbändigen Haare? Ich hoffe, du hast wenigstens nicht den selben Abenteuerdrang wie dein Vater. Ich halte es jetzt noch für ein Wunder, dass er niemals aus der Schule geflogen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er das einzig und alleine Remus Lupin zu verdanken, einem seiner besten Freunde. Ein wirklich netter Kerl und wohl der Einzige, der einen Funken Verstand auf der Schule zu Tage gebracht hat. Ich frage mich, was er wohl in der Zukunft machen wird. Nun, wahrscheinlich wird er ein Lehrer oder auch Professor sein. Es würde zu ihm passen. Während Sirius wohl zum größten Don Juan der Zauberwelt aufsteigen wird. Ich sage dir, mein Junge, der Frauenverschleiß deines Patenonkels ist wirklich ohne Worte._

_Doch, merkst du es? Ich schweife schon wieder ab. Drücke mich vor dem Grund, wieso ich eigentlich angefangen habe, dir zu schreiben. Doch wirst du es verstehen, sobald du erst einmal die Wahrheit erfahren hast. Du wirst verstehen, warum ich, deine Mutter, solche Angst davor habe, dir zu schreiben. Während ich hier sitze und schreibe, tobt vor unserem Haus der Krieg. Ein Krieg zwischen Zauberern, wohl so alt, wie die Menschheit selbst. Ein Krieg zwischen Schwarz und Weiß, zwischen den Anhängern der dunklen und der hellen Magie. Wieder angefacht durch ein neues Gesetz unseres Ministers Dean Brighton. Ein Gesetz, welches den Gebrauch von dunkler Magie verbietet. Ein Fehler, wie sich schnell herausgestellt hat. Denn auch wenn die dunkle Magie vorher nur sehr sehr ungern gesehen wurde, nach dem Verbot begann eine regelrechte Jagd auf schwarzmagische Familien. _

_Viele Zauberer und Hexen wurden der schwarzen Magie bezichtigt und von einem aufgebrachten Pöbel hingerichtet. Die Auroren und der Minister mussten hilflos zusehen, wie plötzlich die Selbstjustiz Überhand bekam. Doch schließlich sammelten sich die Schwarzmagier um einen einzigen Mann, den sie den 'dunklen Lord' nennen. Er organisierte in Windeseile einen Widerstand, die 'Death Eaters', die von nun an gegen den Pöbel vorging und selbst mordete. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem auch Dumbledore den Orden des Phönix gründete. Einen Widerstand gegen den Widerstand sozusagen. Warum der alte Mann solange damit gewartet hat, ist mir bis jetzt unbegreiflich, denn ganze Linien von reinblütigen Familien sind in der Zwischenzeit gestorben, wurden regelrecht ausgelöscht. Dein Vater und ich sind diesem Orden bereits vor einer Weile beigetreten und versuchen so, wieder Ordnung in unsere Umwelt zu bringen. Doch ich fürchte, dass wird nur dann passieren, wenn zwei der drei Seiten zerstört oder des Anführers beraubt worden sind._

_ Doch bis dahin wird es wohl noch lange dauern. Der Anführer des Pöbels, ein gewisser Alan Weasley, hält sich zu gut versteckt, um gefasst zu werden und von 'Voldemort', dem Anführer der schwarzen Seite, sei erst gar nicht zu reden. Ich schreibe dir hier in der Hoffnung, dass in deiner Zukunft der Krieg vorbei sein mag. In der Hoffnung, dass die helle Seite gewonnen hat und der Orden des Phönix triumphiert. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du niemals in die Lage versetzt wirst, einen Menschen töten zu müssen. Denn es ist eine Tat, die du niemals mehr überwinden wirst. Vertraue mir mein Junge, denn ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Ja, du liest richtig, auch ich habe getötet. Ich bin die Mörderin von Caius Malfoy und ich bereue es jeden Tag. Versprich mir mein Sohn, dass du niemals beginnst zu töten. Sei es aus Rache oder aus Liebe. Denn du wirst es auf Ewig bereuen._

_In Liebe,_

_deine Mutter, Lilly Potter_


End file.
